Their First Christmas
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: December 25, 1881. John Watson spends his first Christmas with Sherlock Holmes, with snowballs and Stradivarius. Pure fluff; present for teenelizabeth.  Merry Christmas!


**Author's Note:**

This is a Christmas present for my beta and BFF teenelizabeth, without whom I probably wouldn't have ever "gotten into" Sherlock Holmes and probably wouldn't have even joined FFN! (She might not remember, but she was the one who introduced me to the site.) Merry Christmas, honey!

**==Their First Christmas==**

"Holmes, wake up!"

"Mmph!"

"Holmes, come now, old boy—it's _Christmas!_"

"Waaatson, go back to beeed!"

John Watson grinned like a child who'd discovered a stash of presents. "Can't do that!" he chirped merrily. "I woke up at six, couldn't go back to sleep, and waited till half past seven to come down and wake you up."

Sherlock Holmes threw back his covers in shock, grey eyes wide. "Do you mean to tell me that you woke up at _six in the morning of your own freewill?_"

Watson nodded happily.

"Oh, for the love of heaven…" Holmes groaned and disappeared back beneath his covers.

Watson sighed. "Holmes, do come on. It's _Christmas_."

"Another excuse for waking a man early every twenty-fifth of December," came the muffled retort.

"Dickens," Watson said dryly. "I'm impressed." Not to be deterred, he yanked back the covers. Holmes merely tightened up immediately into a ball and buried his face into his pillow.

A positively wicked idea occurred to Watson then, and he shivered at the daringness of it. He stepped quietly out of the bedroom and into the sitting-room, crossing over to one of the windows, which he opened as noiselessly as he could. He shivered again—this time at the icy air—steeled himself, and quickly scooped up a handful of snow from the windowsill outside. He hastily shut the window with one hand and dashed back to Holmes's bed, hurrying before his other hand froze.

He found that he had to yank the covers back again, did so, and dumped his small load onto the detective's head.

Holmes sat bolt upright with a yelp, by which time Watson was already backing away for the door. "WATSON!"

"MerryChristmasmydearfellow," Watson said in a rush, ducking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He hurried down the stairs and flung on his coat and scarf, running back up halfway to shout, "I'll be outside if you want to take revenge!" Not waiting for an answer, he took the steps back down two at a time and burst out of the house.

Ten minutes later, he was lying facedown in a snow bank, two thin and deceptively strong hands keeping him there. Of course, he had had no warning whatsoever. "Holmes—_gah!_—Holmes, I'll get frostbite!" The pressure suddenly lifted, and he twisted around, a snowball soon out of his hand and impacting his assailant's chest.

"Oomph!"

"Well, it _is_ true," Watson hastened to defend himself at the younger man's evil eye. "I really would… have…" His dignity prevented him from yelling, but it did not prevent him from taking to his heels at the sight of the livid detective.

* * *

When Mrs. Hudson looked out her window to see what all the commotion was about, she saw two young but grown men running about like schoolboys and hurling snowballs at each other. "They'll be catching pneumonia," she muttered, shaking her head.

She opened the window and leaned out of it. "Gentlemen, what on _earth_ are you doing?"

Both her tenants stopped and waved. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hudson!" Watson called.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hudson!" Holmes echoed, his normally-pale features quite red from the cold.

"Merry Christmas." The good landlady shook her head and closed her window. "Honestly, those two. Just like boys."

* * *

"Here…" Watson pulled the package out from under the small tabletop tree and handed it to Holmes. "Open it."

Holmes looked taken aback. "A Christmas present for me? Watson, you didn't need to do this!"

"I didn't _need_ to, but I _wanted_ to," Watson shrugged. "_Open_ it."

Holmes tore at the festive wrapping paper, obviously chagrined that he was receiving a present and giving none in return. But his face lit up when he saw the music books lying in his lap. "My _dear_ fellow…"

Watson grinned. "Like them?"

"_Like_ them? Ha!" Holmes looked up with a boyish grin. "My improvisations got to be too much for you, eh, Watson?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I—"

Holmes chuckled and held up a hand. "It's all right, my boy." He looked down at the music and shook his head. "I'm afraid I have nothing to give you in return."

"Seems to me that's rather the point of Christmas."

Holmes looked up sharply, and one corner of his mouth pulled back. "…Indeed."

* * *

Watson was curled up in his armchair with _A Christmas Carol_ that evening when Holmes opened his violin case and pulled out the Stradivarius. "I may not have a tangible present, Doctor," the detective said solemnly, "but I do have a gift to give you, meager though it be."

Watson shut the book and smiled. "I think I can live with that."

Holmes tucked the Stradivarius under his chin and began to play, the familiar strains of "Silent Night" filling the air. As Watson watched his friend, he knew that Sherlock Holmes was improvising, and it was the most beautiful rendition of the song that he had ever heard.

"Silent night," he sang quietly, hesitantly, glancing up at the detective as if asking for permission.

Holmes merely smiled, and Watson smiled back.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and Child_

_Holy Infant, so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace_

The music continued, carol after carol infusing the room with a warm peace it had seldom known. Watson didn't realize he had drifted off until the music faded away and a blanket lay around him. He blinked up sleepily at the smiling face of his friend. "Ho'mes?"

"Go back to sleep, dear fellow," Holmes whispered. "You were up early, don't forget."

Watson was too comfortable and sleepy to argue. "Merry Christmas, Holmes."

"Merry Christmas, Watson."

**==Fin==**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

D'awww! I just love pure fluff! Despite a surprising feeling of surrealism all month (as in, how could it possibly be Christmas time already?), I've whipped out no less than _six_ Christmas-related fics in the past two weeks! That's quite an accomplishment, if I may say so myself! Four of said fics are in this fandom.

In fact, I wrote this particular story in _less_ than an hour and a half _this morning_. =D I wanted to get it done in time!

Btw, if you go to my profile, you'll see a link near the top for a page with a ton of Sherlockian icons, made by yours truly (including the icon I currently use). Feel free to use any you like!

_God bless you all, and may you have a very Merry Christmas!_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
